The Beginning of the Insanity World!
A/N: Helpers are wanted The Beginning of the Insanity World! is the first issue of DuckTales: Insanity AU. Synopsis After the death of the main ducks, a childhood friend of Donald Duck returns to his birthplace, Duckburg, with some changes after his departure. People who worked on this (will update when newcomers help) # FriendlyGirl48 # CNRG18 # Transcript (It starts off at The Last Crash of the Sunchaser but with a twist at the "After all I've done for you, you're all nothing but trouble!!" part.) *'Launchpad:' THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!!!! WE'RE FALLING!!!! *'All:' Wait, what?! (All of them screamed as the plane went straight down and then explodes once it crashed. It flashes to the next scene where Donald repairs his boat when suddenly a figure walked up to him from behind and then raises his ax and swings it at him. Soon, it flashes to the pool where Donald is now dead and the window shows that Scrooge had hung himself with a noose. It shows that the note with blood on it on the table.) Note: Today, my grandnephews, my housemaid, my housemaid's granddaughter, and my pilot got killed in a plane crash. After that, I killed my nephew Donald and regretted it, and I have something to tell you all. When I was younger, my nephew Donald and my niece Della used to adventure around the world for days, but there was one problem: we've been everywhere on earth. So, Della decided she would explore space. But Donald thought it was too hazardous, especially with my grand nephews on the way. So I built a rocket which I call "The Spear of Selene" and I never told Donald or Della because I wanted to surprise Della on the day of My grandnephews' birth. But Della found out the surprise and launched the rocket into space, she left a note saying "Scrooge, I took the spear of Selene. I'm sorry. Della" I tried to get her to come back especially since there was a cosmic storm, but she didn't listen and a lighting strike knocked her out of signal. So I did the only thing any man would do: Build more rockets to search for her and get her back. I risked going bankrupt doing it, nothing worked and my company forced me to stop. I turned to a life of greed and bitterness, and my nephew Donald and I never spoke again. Until my grandnephews who are named Huey, Dewey, and Louie showed up on my doorstep and we had even more adventures together. But now they found out the whereabouts of there mom and blamed me. And now with all of them dead, I have no purpose in my life. If they're dead, then I want to be dead. Goodbye world, I'm really sorry if I'm hurting anybody for doing this, but I just can't live without my family. If only I could've prevented this from happening. If anyone finds this I am long gone dead. Goodbye cruel world. Sincerely, Scrooge McDuck PS: You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you can't solve Insanity or rewrite suicide and death. (At "can't", blood forms the word "will never" on the paper. It then cuts to the funeral, where the others stand by the grave. It was raining and some of them have flowers in their hands. One of them, which was Judy, cried as Ruby was comforting her. Rebecca didn't show any emotions, but that doesn't mean she wants them dead. They then left the grave, in sadness. It cuts to 12 1/2 days later when the alarm went off. A raven hair figure wakes up and opens his eyes as he gets up. His room is dark and is almost empty.) *'???:' ... (checks the calendar where it shows that it's time for his interview with Flintheart Glomgold and him to move to Duckburg.) Today's the day... I guess... (sighs) If I can't get this job, I have to go with Seth's job plan. (the paper shows "Plan B: Go paint watching or watch the neighbors' plant") They'll be worth it... (He gets his clothes, walked to grab the boxes on the floor and put them in his car.) * ???: (calling Seth Damon) I know, Seth... I'm moving into the apartment where you lived. ... About my what? (sighs) I had to move out of that town because of my parents. My parents left me with my aunt Charlotte at the age of 13. I don't know what happened to them. They were young adults when I was born. (takes a deep breath) I still can't believe I'm going back to my childhood hometown. I'll see what I missed, how everything changed when I left, maybe I'll make new friends, and I'll even find a therapist to help me with my disorder. And maybe... Just maybe... I'll reunite with my childhood friends...(hangs up, looks at the picture of Della and Donald) Can't wait to see you guys again... (He then drives to Duckburg as he looked around the city. In the city of Duckburg, it has changed since he moved out from there. It has good changes like, (the volunteer's choice), there's a new tech called "Waddle", etc. (for now) But there are bad changes such as the mood/atmosphere is low, | After he arrives at the interview, he gets out of his car. * Flintheart Glomgold: (reads the paper) M.C. Tristan, is it? * M.C.: (nervous) Y-yes, sir... * Flintheart: More coming soon Category:Issues Category:Comic books Category:Transcripts Category:DuckTales: Insanity AU Category:Comics Category:Dark Comedy Category:Thriller